Sonic Adventure 2 Preview/Debug Features
Sonic Adventure 2: Preview has a lot of Debug Features leftover in the games code, available through hacking or cheats. Debug Mode There is a debug mode in the demo that includes a variety of features including a camera editor, free movement and sound test among other things. When activated, the player will hear the first line of dialogue from the intro cutscene to signify that they have entered Debug mode. In the final, only two parts of this display can still be activated: one that displays a line of data at the bottom of the screen and the ability to give Sonic a board by pressing Y''' on Controller 2. (This feature is enabled by default in the final, but only works in Metal Harbor.) Unlike The Trial, upon activating Debug Mode, a textbox with an error message will appear saying "0に相当する台詞がない" (There is no dialogue equivalent to 0). '''Free Movement The free movement mode from the previous game is here. * X''' - Enter * '''A - Exit * B '''- Starting Position * '''Analog Stick - Move * X + Analog Stick - Move up and down Entering Free Movement mode will cause Sonic to fall off his board if he is using one. Camera Editor The Camera Editor is another feature available in debug mode is the most complex of all the features. Upon entering the editor, they will see various menus showing properties about the highlighted camera such as the angle, size, type and the data about the camera's positions. The controls for the Camera Editor are as follows: Port 1 * X + Y - Enter editor (or go to the point editor if already active) * A + X - Exit editor * A + B - Change movement speed (Main editor, with four settings: Normal, High, Super, and Madness) * X + B - Change movement speed (Point editor) * Directional Pad - Navigate Menus * B + Directional Pad - Increase or Decrease values * Analog Stick - Move current Camera * Start + Analog Stick - Rotate Camera * Start + A''' - Switch Camera * '''Start + B''' - Place Camera When outside the editor, Sonic will turn his head towards the camera when either the L or R buttons are pressed, similar to the Z button in the previous game. '''Port 2 * A + Y '- Toggle Camera Position * '''Y + A '- Show the properties of any active cameras * 'X + B '- Make camera triggers visible (if hidden, you can only see them inside the editor) Any changes the player makes will remain until they exit the level. '''Sound Test The fourth controller can access a menu used for testing sound effects: * A + X - Enter Sound Test * A''' - Play selected Sound * '''Y - Change call mode * Directional Pad - Navigate Menu * B + X - Exit Sound Test Debug Menu The Debug Menu in the final game also exists in this build, it can be accessed by swapping advertise.prs and title.prs. Other than the background not existing it mostly functions the same as the final. Also, all the levels are listed despite only City Escape, Green Forest, Prison Lane, Wild Canyon, Radical Highway, Sand Ocean, Dry Lagoon, Eggman & Tails (2P) being in this build. Event Test Like The Trial Event Test Debugging features can also be found in this build. This is accessed by changing the value of the following address to 6'''. * 8C0C534C '''Main Controls * B (2P) - Pause * Start (2P) - Pause (+ Sounds & Music) * Left Trigger - Slow down and reverse cutscenes * Right Trigger - Speed up * Start - Exit cutscenes Debug Camera Mode Debug Camera Mode is a feature available in Event Test. This mode allows you to control the camera within a cutscene. These are the controls for Debug Camera Mode: * B + Y - Enter/Exit * Analog Stick - Move Camera * Directional Pad - Rotate Camera * Left Trigger - Up Vertical * Right Trigger - Down Vertical Sprite Viewer This mode lets you view the textures loaded within the current event. * X + Y - Enter * A + Directional Pad - Position Texture * B + Directional Pad - Scroll through Textures * X + Directional Pad - Scales Textures * Hold Start - Alpha Draw * A + X - Deactivates